Du noir perce la Lumière
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures - Spoilers Episode 34] Bob vit dans les ténèbres depuis la disparition d'un être cher. Cependant, les ténèbres cachent parfois la Lumière. [Thélthazar]


_BON-SOIR. Aujourd'hui, je retourne embrasser mon ship d'origine avec un peu de Thélthazar. Il y a toujours des spoilers sur l'épisode 34 d'Aventures, parce que fuck it, cet épisode est trop inspirant XDDD Parce que je persiste à le dire : Théo. N'est. Pas. MORT. Et je le nierai jusqu'au bout, nah ;w Allez, un peu d'espoir, c'est toujours ça de pris. Remontons la pente jeunes mortels. Parce qu'on est des fanfiction writers et qu'avec nous, Théo vivra éternellement._

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Aventures appartient au terrifique Mahyar Shakeri, les personnages à leurs Youtubers respectifs. Aventures est la propriété de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie même partielle de ce texte est interdite sans autorisation !

 **DU NOIR PERCE LA LUMIERE**

Une semaine. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Théo avait disparu de la surface de cette terre. Et même si c'était douloureux, le monde lui, ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. Autour d'un feu de camp, au cœur même de la forêt, trois aventuriers tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre, avec le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait. Ils faisaient peur à avoir. Shinddha Kory, avait les vêtements en lambeaux, et de nombreuses cicatrices couvraient les rares parties visibles de sa peau. Grunlek von Krayn avait perdu un œil au combat. Il ressemblait à un pirate, désormais, avec le bandage improvisé par Shin. Mais celui qui faisait le plus peur à voir était Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.

En effet, étant le plus proche du paladin, il était le plus affecté du groupe. Les cernes marquées sur son visage bien plus pâle que d'habitude suffisait à prouver que ses nuits n'étaient pas tranquille. Non seulement il était fatigué, mais il était plus faible psychologiquement, abandonnant de temps à autre son âme à son autre lui, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le torturer, encore et encore, lui hurlant des insanités, lui disant que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer sur un homme qu'on a envoyé à la mort. Car c'est comme ça que Bob se voyait désormais. Il aurait pu aider Théo, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. S'il n'avait pas joué les idiots avec l'homme à la rapière araignée, Théo n'aurait pas eu à affront Hannibal seul, il ne se serait pas blessé et ne serait jamais mort. Mais il était trop tard pour les remords, ce qui était fait était fait.

« Bob, tu devrais manger, lui dit doucement Grunlek, en lui donnant un des derniers bouts de viande séchée. »

Il hocha négativement la tête, et replia ses genoux contre son menton, avant de se mettre à se balancer. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire se lancèrent un regard inquiet. L'état de leur ami les effrayait. La personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas Bob. Bob était souriant, avait toujours quelque chose à dire, était surexcité jusqu'à l'agacement général. Il n'était pas cette carcasse aux yeux vides et fatigués en face d'eux.

Eden sortit d'un fourré, un lapin mort dans la gueule, qu'elle déposa délicatement aux pieds de son maître. Grunlek lui caressa la tête en souriant, avant de lui donner le morceau de viande que Bob refusait. La louve l'avala rapidement, avant de se diriger vers Bob et de poser sa grosse tête sur ses genoux. Depuis la mort de Théo, Eden ne lâchait plus Bob d'une semelle, toujours là pour le réconforter à la moindre crise de larmes. Et le pyromage ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez pour ça. Cet animal était la preuve qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé.

Bob soupira puis tendit les jambes, laissant l'animal se poser sur lui. Il commença à la caresser entre les omoplates, et, rapidement, Eden s'endormit, poussant de temps à autre un gémissement, probablement dû à un rêve. Cependant, le calme fut bien vite interrompu. Alors que les trois aventuriers s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, Eden bondit soudain en grognant furieusement après un buisson. Très vite, des petits bruits se firent entendre, des bruits de pattes, qui semblaient tellement, tellement familières. Tous se relevèrent immédiatement, prêts au combat. Shin' cristallisa immédiatement une flèche sur son arc, Bob se prépara à lancer une boule de feu, Grunlek attendait patiemment, une hache à la main, prêt à frapper également. L'araignée sortit du buisson, menaçante. Et cette fois, c'était une grosse.

Les mandibules de l'araignée s'ouvrirent en grand face au repas se profilant devant elle. Shin tira le premier, touchant un des huit yeux de la bestiole, qui poussa un terrible cri, avant de charger. Bob allait lancer la boule de feu, quand quelque chose traversa la scène, de manière irréaliste. Un homme en armure complète frappa l'animal de plein fouet, le découpant net en deux, et mettant fin au combat. Les trois aventuriers restèrent un long moment la bouche entrouverte, alors que l'homme en face d'eux se retournait.

Shin hurla de joie, avant de sauter au cou de Théo de Silverberg, qui le souleva en riant. Grunlek, ému, vint également à sa rencontre. Seul Bob, à l'écart, n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Une larme dévala sa joue, puis une deuxième, et très vite, il se mit à pleurer, comme un enfant. Shin et Grunlek s'éloignèrent un peu, conscient que ces deux là avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls. Théo s'était accroupi près de Bob, à genoux dans la poussière, incapable de raisonner.

Le paladin le serra doucement contre lui, Bob le serra lui tellement fort qu'il lui coupa pendant quelques secondes la respiration.

« Je suis désolé Théo. C'est de ma faute. Si... Si j'avais pas été absorbé par ce foutu puits...

\- Arrête tes conneries Bob. C'est pas de ta faute. J'avais aucune chance. Si Hannibal n'avait pas foncé sur moi pour me tuer à ce moment précis, je serais sûrement mort. Il s'est pris un rocher sur la tronche, j'ai évité les autres. Facile. »

Bob rit de bon cœur, puis son regard croisa celui du paladin. Théo souleva doucement le visage du mage, puis l'embrassa délicatement. Balthazar, interdit, ne réagit même pas, trop perturbé pour agir. Il se contenta de sourire stupidement, les yeux pétillants.

« Ça fait deux jours que je vous suis. Et toi, mon cher monsieur, tu vas aller te pieuter, c'est clair ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'étais vraiment mort, hein ? Il faut vraiment que je pense à tout dans ce groupe. »

Comme s'il était un enfant, Théo souleva la princesse Lennon et la jeta « délicatement » dans sa couchette, dans un « Bong » douloureux pour le dos du pyromage. Mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Il y a quelques jours, il avait prié le Dieu de la Lumière de laisser sortir Théo des ténèbres de la mort. Et il avait été écouté. Et plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le fait que Théo était de nouveau là. Et sur sa vie, plus jamais Balthazar ne le laisserait repartir.

* * *

 _Voilà, vous pouvez désormais fondre de fluffyness devant ce petit OS. Le prochain, ce sera probablement soit du Fanta/Bob, soit la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer, selon l'inspiration :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, le Thélthazar, c'est la vie ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
